


From the research notes of Dr. Paws, VDM, PhD., PhD.

by Lallybroch



Series: He Knows Change Isn't Permanent (but change is) [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallybroch/pseuds/Lallybroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOPIC: Relocation of Dr. Bruce Banner</p><p>Introduction: Dr. Bruce Banner (heretofore known as BB) is attempting a voluntary relocation based upon personal feelings of trust and friendship, unlike previous forced relocations (see Notes 14a-37e). This is the second such voluntary attempt since the Gamma Incident (heretofore known as GI; see Section GI for further elucidation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the research notes of Dr. Paws, VDM, PhD., PhD.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mecurtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecurtin/gifts).



**Research Notes:** 378a

 **Name:** Paws, VDM, PhD., PhD.

 **Date:** July 3 rd, 2012

 **Location:** New York, New York, USA

 

**** TOPIC: ** Relocation of Dr. Bruce Banner **

**Introduction:** Dr. Bruce Banner (heretofore known as BB) is attempting a voluntary relocation based upon personal feelings of trust and friendship, unlike previous forced relocations (see Notes 14a-37e). This is the second such voluntary attempt since the Gamma Incident (heretofore known as GI; see **Section GI** for further elucidation).

 **Experimental Plan:** Observation and evaluation to understand the factors that led BB to attempt this relocation and evaluate BB’s changes in mood, reaction to new surroundings and interactions with other subjects in the shared space, as well as the on-going assessment of the Hulk (heretofore known as The Other Guy and/or TOG in deference to subject’s known discomfort with the other term). Secondary objective will be observation of and notation on other subjects in the shared dwelling.

** Observations/Data:  **

Day 1:

  * BB’s trust issues still at forefront. Concerned that I would not be welcome along with BB, and unwilling to leave me behind, BB attempted to conceal me within the lining of his clothes. I consented to this until it was obvious to BB I would be allowed to remain with him. I was forced to resort to slightly extreme measures to extricate myself from his clothing, but BB retained only a few simple scrapes and certainly nothing more than the subjects of felinae are accustomed to. In comparison with other humans of his age, BB lives a sparse and meagre lifestyle. Luckily, I was able to bring all of my equipment and accoutrement with me. The research would not have been lost, as there are backups, but I do find it helpful to have all previous notes to hand. Oh, but I shudder to think about the days before the ability to backup research—I am once again humbly reminded that I merely stand upon the floating shoulders of those before me. 
    * _(On a more personal note, though there was no question that I would accompany BB to his new lodgings, I found myself quite warmed by the concern he so clearly felt at my leaving him. He has become quite attached to me, and I to him. I fully believe I am still able to objectively continue my research, else I would not be composing these notes, but I do allow him latitude to express his affection to me. It is comforting for him to stroke my coat and I allow this as well. I know some are not so comfortable with their humans, but I must confess I see no harm.)_
    * Upon our entrance to the dwelling, I was introduced to the owner, Anthony Stark (heretofore AS). Though his surprise at me was clear, he was immediately accepting of my presence. I was not surprised by the presence of the arc reactor inside the human’s chest, as BB had mentioned it at home while going through his own notes. But I am as fascinated by it as my subject is and look forward to the opportunity to study it further. 
    * I noticed a higher rate of male axillary pheromones from both humans as well as the presence of a higher rate of androstenone. We were quickly moved to our new living space, but this will have to be explored further. Perhaps the Filsinger paper “An examination of the effects of putative pheromones on human judgments” from the Journal of Ethology & Sociobiology Vol 6(4) might be a helpful source.
    * Our room is quite spacious and well-equipped. My things have been arranged by BB as I like them. He enjoys doing this for me and so I allow it. BB left with AS for a tour of the facilities. I did not mind staying behind as it gave me time to complete the above notes. After completing this task and eating a small repast, I found myself quite tired and retired for a short nap. 



****

** Summary, Reflection, Analysis **

  1. Banner seems fairly relaxed in his new surroundings; especially considering the levels of his anxiety in the previous days. He was understandably concerned about entering into an environment where he would be living in such close proximity to other humans, but AS appears to have buoyed his spirits with the tour of the lab. I am excited to see it as well, and begin my own work there. It has been some time since Dr. Banner and I were installed in a proper laboratory environment and it is sure to be a pleasure for both of us.
  2. Immediate concerns for lab work tomorrow will be a check on Dr. Banner’s overall health in addition to the standard gamma testing. I may take the opportunity to do a small check on my own gamma levels if the opportunity is presented. Additional investigation into the pheromone release will begin as well.
  3. There are at least five other humans living in the dwelling. I will meet them tomorrow, Banner has promised, as he was concerned I might be “overwhelmed.” Again, I am touched by his worry however unnecessary it may be. I will begin my observation of the other humans tomorrow, starting with individual evaluations and then their interactions with Dr. Banner. 



End notes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Paws, VDM, PhD., PhD.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A request I couldn't turn down.
> 
> Also, cats also have free-floating clavicle bones in their "shoulders", which is what allows them to pass their body through any space into which they can fit their heads. The more you know!


End file.
